The Misadventures of Elizabeth, an outcast
by SwampFoxLily9
Summary: In a normal world, a girl was betrayed and left to die. But one night she plans her revenge on her human Auto-Bot enemy.
1. Life lesson

The Misadventures of Elizabeth, a cybertronian outcast of another world. I own nothing and the Transformers line belong to Mattel/Hasbro.

A life lesson, Chapter 1.- By: Yours truly

Midnight. The stale taste of a regret clung to my dried out tongue, and a burden was resting on my scarred shoulder. My- _mark-_ or as I liked to call it,my scar, was an everlasting reminder of my last encounter with _he_r, Lizzy, my mortal enemy. She had broken my spirit along with my dignity. All because I had fallen in love with her- _other man-_ and broken her little black hole of a heart. She now lived with the acclaimed Auto Bots, and left me to rot in the dingy streets. How lovely, I, to live in a world where everything seemed to befall upon my clustered, broken in pieces heart. Everything evil was my soul…. And I simply hated it! Why? I had a perfectly normal life… The love of my life, Megatron, and the world far away from her…. The bright lilac morning glories, a sift of romantic aroma, and his lovely bright aqua eyes… but Lizzy's path and mine crossed, an accident, that one night. She was in love with the other Megatron. Oh, and did I mention… I was living in SG world. The parallel world. The "other" side. And when I crossed… everything changed. I was a different person. It was like I had become something I despised… an unaccounted, sleazy, and evil… Decepticon. What was to become of me? To have a permanent insignia of hatred and of that, who was going to love me? She had stolen him from me… so every day I live with a burnt crusted hole inside of my chest. So, after the purposeful incident, I planned my revenge, a personal vendetta. And what better subject to plan this on, my forever enemy?

I had planned to kill her with her new lover, Ultra Magnus . How sickening. She had ripped open Megatron's heart to shreds… like a swift graceful hawk tearing apart a meek field mouse. And left the bones to dry in the blistering sun and shoved them in a box and threw them on the shelf. As I climbed out the dingy warehouse filled with the carcass of fallen Decepticons, I suddenly felt guilty of taking another's life, but she needed to be destroyed. I slipped into the dark shadows unseen by people walking the trashed and littered pavement and stood in a lamplight, waiting for the bus. The lighting was perfect because it masked my scarred left face from people passing by. A slight abnormal figure slunk near my slight deformed figure.

"Hello, Elizabeth. What a wonderful surprise to see you around this side, uh, of town." The figure slyly asked. I could tell that the voice was Michael. He was my little double spy… the son of Lizzy. But he died in a terrible accident and only his spirit stalked the earth. It was the only Lizzy hadn't destroyed. But the only thing was- I could only see him. He despised his mother because she had left him when he was 17- to be with Megatron. After he was tossed on the street, he joined the Army at a young age and was… shot by the opposing side. His restless soul found me and we immediately became friends. Maybe when I am avenged, I shall join him with my father and mother. I smiled at his pale grey eyes and gave him a hug. But I fell though his wisp and crashed into a massive metallic foot. From my position, I glanced upward with my mouth ajar. The figure with the foot was none other than… Megatron! My lips trembled and tears spilled down my face. "Megs?... " I sobbed. "I came back. I sit everyday regret leaving your presence. I understand you probably hate me, but please…. I love you."

I'll probably finish the next chapter …. So turn in!


	2. A new revival

The Misadventures of Elizabeth, a cybertronian outcast.

A Life Lesson- written by yours truly

Chapter 2- The New Revival

I stood with my mouth ajar as I smeared my salty tears on my dirt encrusted sleeve. I didn't understand. He was supposed to be on the far side of the galaxy, shedding crimson blood across the sentient nebula.

"What are you doing here, on this filthy spark forsaken, human infested disgusting planet?'' I murmured, vigorously intertwining my long cat claws. I hung my head so he wouldn't see my broken spirit and scarred face. Tears dropped on my purple V neck shirt. Michael faded, almost if he understood this was a private moment for me & my ex-lover.

"I came back to be with you, my love. I realized that Lizzy was not as she seemed to be. Disgusting as it is to be with horrid human, she was seething and reeked of the sense of… love. You see, she has never understood the unenviable price of being in love. It causes the bearer to see that lies are the world we live in today. But you… you see the darkness and horrible consequences of the romantic life. Now let me see that beautiful face of yours… after all, I came all this way to be with you." He calmly asked, gently raking his long claws across my- if it is called that- face. Suddenly a lump in my throat rose. I shoved it down and decided to take that old greasy box of the lies and memories and give it a flustering shine. I slowly raised my head, revealing my scarred face.

He stared for the longest time, and I decided it was my time to break the silence.

"What?" I asked. "I know- its- ugh… how do I explain?-"I was then interrupted by his calm reassuring voice.

"All these steller cycles I've waited for this moment and I don't care if you were dead or masked in the rubbery stench of the streets of the Auto Bots. I'd still love you! Always!" he defended, stretching out an assuring servo. I smiled slightly, reliving my old memories of the past. But a though appeared in my mind…

"But if you loved that much, why did you leave me?" I asked, sheaving off my feelings.

"I truly don't know, and possibly I'll never know. You'll probably never be the same, and so will I. But now I just don't know what to think anymore. There's nothing to live for without you. Ever since she left me… the guilt festers upon my well being and the frenzy of pathologic fleas drains my mental status." He finished with a long pause- and he grasped my hand.

I shuddered. What he spoke was pure poetry. And as he transformed I climbed into his helicopter and we rode off together- seeking the revenge we both deserved. A vendetta worth fighting for.

"Sam- Faith rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing." –Optimus Prime


	3. The Nightmare

The Misadventures of Elizabeth, a cybertronian outcast.

Chapter 3- The Nightmare

Written by: Yours truly

Daylight. A misty fog crept upon me and Megatron as we sifted through the trashed rubble on the side of the pavement. "There MUST be evidence that Lizzy was present. She practically demolished half of the town.'' Megs rumbled as he threw a scrap of charred, crusted black oak wood. I glanced at his masculine arms. A shudder rippled through my aching body. It wasn't possible. Was I _falling _for him? I grimaced at the thought. I had more important things to do. More things to crumble between my claws, more things to excavate…

I suddenly noticed a burnt parchment with a slight scribbling at the top buried under a pile of lumber. I smiled. "Megs… I think I found something. Seems like a-"I stopped. The parchment was oozing a black liquid. I dropped the paper and stepped back. "Megs… uh- Megs!" I yelled. The black liquid rose and manifested upon itself. The blob formed a dark figure. I screamed and ran around in circles, and I hoped Megatron wasn't looking because he'd think I was loony. The figure stood erect and grasped my shoulders. I whimpered as I stared at its face. Nothingness enclosed its aura.

"You speak English?" the dark figure rasped, draining my physical energy. I could barely breathe as it enclosed its hands around my scrawny throat. "Tell me your name, human."

"Can't- breathe- Yes- its Elizabeth- please…" I pleaded, feeling the air that surrounded me thin out. I threw a kick, but all the figure did was tighten its grasp on my neck. I choked on the stale carbon dioxide caught in my throat. A tint of crimson enlightened my bulging black eyes. "S-s-top…" I asked. My arms went limp. I fell unconscious, leaving the conscious world to my Megs.

_Elizabeth's Dream _

_Night time surrounded a young girl in the cal-de-sac. She lets the twirling warm breeze bristle her flailing hair under a dull lamp light as she waits for a ride. She frowns as a figure slides by her and asks for her name. She ignores her, remembering the rule her mother told her._

"_Remember, little Elizabeth, if you see a stranger, don't talk to them. They might be dangerous." Her mother said, braiding the young girls' hair._

"_But mommy," she says, "What if he wants to play a game? Or take me home?" she asks, turning to face her mother. But all she sees is a figure. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where's my mommy?"_

"_Mommy's gone, honey. He's Mine, little Elizabeth. HE is MINE! You'll be sorry, my love." The lady pulls out a sharp metallic object. She circles the little girl, cutting her clothes and breaking her pink, soft flesh. The girl starts to cry and sob for her mommy, begging for the mean lady to stop. "Put a smile on, sweetie!" The lady then cuts her left cheek, starting with her lips to the brim of her ears. She sobs so badly she soaks her pretty lily dress and screams. _

"_Elizabeth!"_

I woke with Megatron at my side. I was soaked with putrid sweat and slime. I wiped the disgusting crud of my neck and wrapped my arms around Megs. "Megatron… it was so horrible… I had a dream about that night, that night she- destroyed me. I broke into a tear fit. "So what happened to the- thing? Did you kill it?"I asked, wiping away tears.

"No- as soon as you fainted it squirmed away. Good riddance. I have seen many horrid things in my past, but that was terrible. It had no face, no soul, no- spirit." I had listened to the way it described the monster. If it had no soul, why didn't it finish me off? Kill me right then & there? I cried silently as Megs picked me up and traced Lizzy's trail. "We'll find her, even if it means certain death, my love."


End file.
